Challenges and Confusion: Revised Version
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: I coauthored this story a while back and decided it needed new life. The Zeo team gets sent into the future where Tommy comes face to face with himself and his wife. Can they all handle and accept the future. Dr. OliverKimberly Oliver, TommyKat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Note: **_This is a revised version of the original story I helped write several months ago. I will finish it too._

We begin the story in the year 1996 where the Zeo Rangers are finishing off one of Mondo's machines with the Zeo Cannon after a rather odd attack on the small town of Reefside California …

_Reefside, California July 4, 1996_

The machine was in Reefside Park. Once the machine was destroyed as usual the monster grew. The Zeo Rangers call for their Super Zeo Zords. As the zords arrive they join to form the Super Zeo Mega Zord. As the battle ends the machine explodes and the rangers jump down onto the ground. Zeo Ranger five (Tommy) calls out to the others "Great job guys" as he started walking away, only to spot a large vortex where the monster once stood. As they went in to investigate it the blue ranger stuck his hand toward it and the vortex sucked the six Zeo Rangers in (including the gold) and closed behind them.

_Reefside, California July 4, 2004_

Red Dino Ranger yelled "Battalizer Cannon Fire"! As the monster explodes into nothing. "Come on guys, lets get back. Hayley should have Kim's morpher fixed by now." says the black dino ranger. As everyone turns around they hear a loud thud. After they turn back around they see six forms long lost in Dr. Olivers past. Six Zeo Rangers sit and face the dino rangers as Doctor Oliver stands in utter Shock.

Just then Kim and Haley drive up in Kim's firebird. Haley yelled "Hey guys! We got Kim's morpher fixed and…" Before she finished she saw Kim standing beside The Black Ranger as shocked as he. "Tommy look" Kim said. "I can't believe it" Dr. Oliver said shocked. "Doctor O who are they?" Ethan queried. "The Zeo Rangers" Kim responds quietly. "But wait, weren't the Zeo Rangers disband after the defeat of Mondo?" Kira asked. "Yes" Doctor Oliver said still confused.

While the Dino Thunder Rangers asked questions amongst themselves the Zeo Rangers got up and studied their surroundings. "Where are we?" the blue zeo ranger asked grabbing the back of his neck. "I don't know guys but stay alert. This could be one of Mondo's tricks." The red zeo ranger announced before turning and seeing what appeared to be five rangers and two women about twenty yards away. One being unmistakable to him. "Kimberly" he whispered in utter shock. The red zeo walked closer to her as the other zeo rangers began to turn. Suddenly the black dino thunder ranger stepped forward to face him. Before either ranger could say a word another vortex opens and two armored humans step out.

"I don't think you should say anything rangers." The taller and younger of the two said sternly. "It will cause problems" said the other. "Who are you?" asked the black dino thunder ranger. "I am Shadow Warrior, the Eros Crystal made flesh and the keeper of the prototype White Raptor Coin; and this is my son. " The shorter man stated. "I am General Joseph W. Dickson. Green Dragon Warrior and protector of the Zeo Shard/Crystal." said the tall one. All of the rangers stepped back cautiously. All accept the gold zeo ranger who with knowing eyes stepped forward. "You are the youngest son of the feared high lord of the Shadow Empire?" He said surprised looking at Shadow Warrior. "That I am." Said the Shadow Warrior. "You must be Prince Tre. Protector of Triforia and keeper of the Super Zeo Gems." Said Dickson with a stone cold look on his face. "That I am." The Gold Ranger retaliated.

The tension was so thick it could not be cut as the eleven total rangers, two women, and two princes stood glaring at each other before Hayley eventually spoke up. "Everyone we have problems here. We need to get to the Dino Cave." "Shit!" Kim yelled. "I need to pick up Max from preschool." "Go ahead, we'll fill you in when you get home." Kim complied with the statement. "Thanks Haley" She said quickly as she hugged the Black Dino Ranger, rushed to her car, and drove off.

"Now we just need to find out how you six got here." Doctor Oliver pointed out. "Oh may I, please professor?" General Dickson asked waving his hand in the air like a middle school child. "Alright" Doctor Oliver conceded stifling a laugh.

"Well first off I applaud Zeo Blue-Balls there for his bravery while at the same time I should condemn him for his stupidity. Even I know in my drunken, and somewhat dumbassed state not to go near a naturally formed open vortex. If I had not intervened you would have been put down in Shadowgate just hours before The Great War you moron!" Staring a whole through the Blue Zeo Ranger. "So you brought us here?" Said the red zeo ranger. "Yes I did Tommy." Answered prince Dickson calmly. "Why?" asked Doctor Oliver. "Because the warrior spirit of your past self would have insisted on staying and fighting with Zordon, Regita, and the other rangers." Said Shadow Warrior before being cut off by his son "And since Zordon did not know he would win the battle with grandfather on the astral plane he would have accepted the help which could have permanently destabilized the space-time continuum. So I redirected the time flow of the vortex bringing you here where Vile has recreated the dino teams enemies; given Rita and Edd their powers back and he is planning an invasion."

"That would explain the tyranodrones and monster." Stated the yellow dino ranger. "Now get back to your cave. All twelve of you. "General Dickson told them taking charge of the situation. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Threatened the blue zeo ranger angrily. His threatening tone was met wit an even more intense one by the young general. "I am one of only three beings in all reality who can strip you of your powers where you stand you whimpering little smart-ass. "Enough Rocky! We should tell Zordon about this." Said zeo red. "Same goes for you Joseph! Tommy's right. We can bitch later. We have a powerful army on our doorsteps and we're bickering like children. Now everyone get their morphers to Doctor Oliver's cave while I contact my ship, and Andros? We need to speak with Z and we will join you at the cave." Ordered Shadow Warrior. Seconds later the group split to go to the cave and the father, son combo left through a vortex to see the great mage.

Minutes Later in the cave the eleven rangers were trying to sort through everything that had happened when Haley chirped up causing Doctor Oliver and Ethan to join them at the rebuilt computer as Haley began speaking…

"Guys I think I can see where Shadow Warrior went." "How'd you do that Haley." Said Ethan. "Well the computer picked up on the vortex and traced it to the astral plane of existence, sector 10-Region Q9. "Lets see it Haley" requested Ethan. "Alright" Haley sighed.

Seconds later three individuals show up on the screen. The two Shadows and a bald man that stands about five feet tall, and looks to be about twenty-five to thirty years old. Suddenly they get sound and hear General Dickson yelling and complaining at the man. "What about Tommy. If he is aloud to stay and he dies it will mean not only the dino rangers will never exist but also the Fire Squad Rangers will never be born." Dickson yelled. "But it won't matter if Tommy and Kim die here anyway." Says the man. Seeing there is no real way to win the discussion Dickson concedes to the elder mans wisdom. "Yes Zordon. Point taken." Doce not taking well to seeing his son give in so easily decides it is time to go and opens a vortex to the Dino cave.

The cave is full of rangers as the two step through. The reunion is short lived however as the alarm sounds and the computer screen displays a time ship landing in the park. Only thirteen of the fifteen head to check out the ship as Kim stays behind with her son and Dickson stays behind with his bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Note: **_No Chapter names for now. I hope to change it though. The chapters I didn't write are more dificult to change in this format but I will change it soon.Since this is a repost I'm just posting as I get them done. _

Kim watched as her husband and Dino Rangers morph along with Zeo Rangers and Doce then left out of the cave to check on the time ship that just appeared in the park " Mommy what's going on." Max questioned. Kim looked down at her son with a smile on her face. "Your daddy and his team of friends went to see why the alarm went off and if it might be dangerous to us." Kim answered her son. " Then who is that man with that bottle?" Max asked her while pointing at Dickson. "All of you will find out soon little boy." Dickson told him as he held the bottle close to his body. "My name is Maxwell...Max for short though." Max revealed. "Ok Max, my name General Joseph Dickson. "Dickson says as Kim walked over to the console and sat down in Tommy's chair next to Hayley who was trying to get more reading from it so that it would give her some kind good or bad assessments. "How are you feeling?" Hayley asked Kim. "To be honest Hayley, I'm feeling weird. I mean out comes this portal that drops the Zeo Rangers into this time. I'm pretty sure Tommy told you about the letter when you two were in College, and now to see that on the Red Zeo Ranger face how clearly that I hurt his heart and how I hurt him by being so cruel to him. I know that somehow this side adventure will have a major impact on our marraige in some kind of way." Hayley stopped typing and set her hand on Kim's knee making Kim lock eye contact with her.." Kim...Tommy loves you he will never let this marraige fall apart, you and he will have to get through it just like before when you two came face to face and talk it out proving to one each other that no matter what come your way you two will work it out and not give up on one another like before." Hayley told her in a supportive tone. "But now I get to see up close exactly how Tommy was back then, and even though we are both different I will always will hate doing that to him for something that was foolish and a waste of my time." Hayley turned her head and looked down at Max who was playing with his ball tossing it against the wall and catching it then she looked back at Kim." But now you and Tommy have been married two and half years now.with a two year old that is bright and smart and you two have twins on the way, he's not gonna make the same mistake twice." Hayley told Kim with a smile. "And neither am I. I've managed to get the one thing that means alot to me back in my life second chances don't come around alot in my life." Kim told her looking in her lap. "Then don't let what happened almost nine years ago affect what is happening now." Kim smiled and nodded her head to Hayley with a small smile. "Me and Tommy have worked hard rebuilding our trust, and we've also come way to far to just let it fall apart again." Kim told Hayley with a smile now looking up. "Thanks Hayley, your more cut out at this then you realize." Kim told her red headed friend. "I guess I am when I see two of my friends that's gonna be put back into the situation that destroyed them both. "And I'm pretty sure some questions will be asked, but we can't answer them." Kim told her causing Hayley to chuckle. "That's for sure, because Rocky and Adam haven't changed, I don't think they want to know that." Kimsaid with a smile. Dickson watched from his now occupied corner as the young Maxwell played with his dinosaurs and the two Women sat at the Consol chatting about not letting any information out into the open." At least they know that they can't say what will happen years from their time..and whatever the outcome it's gonna be happy for some and not so happy for one."

_**At the Park**_

Dr. Oliver, Trent, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trey check out one side of the ship cautiously..while the Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Doce check out the other side. "This is my Warship." Doce told them as he spotted the detail on the underwing. All of them came together as they stood by the massive warship...

**Note: **_This is hard to revise. Not very good until the third or forth chapters then it picks up. These are hard to edit so please stay with me_


	3. Never Say Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Never Say Goodbye**

**Note: **_This chapter was brought on after I first hearing the song "Never Say Goodbye" by John Bon Jovi on December 15, 2006 and I thought that everyone might find out why a general so well respected throughout reality would take to drinking so hard._

Admiral Doce and the rangers minus the pregnant Kimberly were now back in the Dino Cave after he sent the Warship Eradication back into orbit. Doce was ready to skin his son at this point after learning he summoned the most powerful warship in the universe. However when they arrived they found Kim and Max playing with a rubber ball on the floor, Haley working on the computer, and a rather sad Joseph Dickson sitting in a dark corner next to the back of the cave singing "Never Say Goodbye" by Jon Bon Jovi.

"What is he doing?" Rocky asked. "He has been singing that song to his bottle since a few minutes after you left." Kim answered. "He has been singing that song since the day Emrass destroyed the Black Knights and killed those who my son trusted with the power. One of which was his wife." Doce calmly corrected. "Oh my god, he must be devastated." Kat responded. "It gets worse. He ordered the attack on Emrass' palace. He believes it's his fault the psychotic rebellion fell and everything he had in life was destroyed. He personally led the attack, and only he survived. He asks me why and I can't tell him." Doce sighs in response as they all look at their hurt friend. The admirals heart breaking at his son's pain.

Not caring that all eyes were on him Dickson continued to sing to his bottle…

_As I sit in this smokey room_

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers_

_But this bottle's my only friend_

_Remember when we used to park_

_On Butler Street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys_

_And you lost more than that in my backseat_

_Remember how we use to talk_

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts_

_Together - Forever._

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_Remember days of skipping school_

_Racing cars and being cool_

_With a six pack and the radio_

_We didn't need no place to go_

_Remember at the prom that night_

_You and me had a fight_

_But the band they played our favorite song_

_And I held you in my arms so strong_

_We danced so close_

_We danced so slow_

_And I swore I'd never let you go_

_Together - Forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on – we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_I guess you'd say we'd used to talk_

_About busting out_

_We'd break their hearts_

_Together –Forever_

"I've never seen someone so sad." Tanya said. "Well if you were forced to watch your mate being decomposed while she is still trying to breath you knowing you had part of the greatest power in the universe and still couldn't save them." Doce says with a sad ting in his voice. At this point the entire room was full of teary eyes and Admiral Doce had forgotten what he had been so upset about when he came in. Seconds later Joseph Dickson downed the rest of the bottle of liquor and walked out of the cave.

**Note: **_I cry every time I read this and bawled while writing it. I created the general in my image. My emotions and projected reactions to things that would happen, minus the drinking. I will advise that no one ever do this unless they want their emotions worn on their sleeve and put themselves in possitions of mental anguish at times._


	4. Things Are Gonna Be Weird a While

**Chapter Four: It's Gonna be Weird For A While**

**Note: **_My bad I skipped the prolog. So this is actually chapter five. Oh well. Gina this chapter is yours. My partner decided to update without telling me so I may finish it under the name Coolheads as well. Chapter 17 of that is up so you can look at it if you want._

_**Dino Thunder Cave**_

Kim got up from the chair and walked over to Tommy." I'll be back in a few." Tommy grabbed his wife's hand giving it a gentle squeeze before relinquishing her hand and watching her walk out the entrance. "Tommy can you come here for a minute." Hayley called over her shoulder "Sure Hayley." Tommy applied as he approached his technical friend and the two of them started talking in a low tone Adam, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Tommy and Trey looked on from their spot they claimed. "Max, what's up buddy?" Conner asked as he stooped down to the little boy's level. "Mommy's worried." Max replied quietly. "Everything's going to be alright." Ethan added. "I hope so; I mean there's two of my daddy's here." Trent and Kira sat down and crowded around him. "It is weird you guys." Trent pointed out as he watched their teacher and Hayley go even deeper into their conversation. "And why is she staring at me like that?" Max queried. "Who Max?" Kira wondered. "The one with the blonde hair is." Max answered pointing at Kat. Kira looked up at the Zeo Team and watched the Pink Zeo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger share small talk then the Pink Ranger did a small hand gesture at the little boy before glancing over at the Red Ranger." Man. Dr. O's teen self looked like he entered the Twilight Zone." Ethan told his friends. "Max come here son." Tommy commanded from the console. "I'm coming Daddy, excuse me." Max told Kira as he got up and walked over to his father. "Hayley is going to take you upstairs. I want you stay in the kitchen so that when your mother comes up…" Tommy was cut off by Max. "Daddy if just want me to stay upstairs then say so." Max said as he turned around and went over to his toy ball and picked up then he carefully climbed up the stairs. "Man Dr. O, he's too smart for his age." Conner exclaimed as he got up along with the rest of his friends. "When Two Rangers in the same caliber of Kim and Tommy, you will get the first born whether it's a girl or in Max's case a little boy that is a mixture of them right down to a 'T' as per say you younger generation prefer to describe, and when a strong and stubborn woman with the attitude of Kim's stature meets as well as love someone with just as an equal qualification in Tommy's stature you will get a smart and yet an very quick to grasp the obvious no matter how much you try to skirt around the question." Dr. Oliver glared over at Doce before turning back around to work on some of controls

Hayley smirked as she looked over out the corner of her eye as Tommy's jaw clenched and unclenched.' he's very lucky that's for sure. "Well I guess that you should already know what to do for your son Admiral." Kim spoke. 'Maybe not.' Hayley thought as she looked over at Kim. "Yeah I do." Doce replied. "Well that's good for you, but this is not your time era or planet, so why don't you go out there and check on your son." Kim suggested in tone that let him know to not argue with her. "Stubborn as well as strict." Doce thought as he shrugged then padded out of the Cave without looking back.

"Kim." Tommy called Kim looked over at the Zeo Rangers who were staring back at her especially the younger Tommy. "Don't Tommy, I think it's best that I just go upstairs with Max." Kim told him. "I want to know why." Tommy implied. Kim walked up to her husband and placed her hand on both of his knees." You know why." Kim replied with glance to her right. Tommy looked over at the Zeo Rangers and immediately looked right at himself seeing exactly what he didn't even tell Kim when they decided to give their relationship another shot three years ago and now that it's going on their fourth year anniversary with a highly intelligent three year old. "Kim don't worry about it...it's in the past." Tommy told her in a supporting tone. "Well the past has resurfaced, and I know that you did one hell of job hiding the pain that my letter caused when we got back together, but I just can't stay down here any longer. I'm sorry, but I'm going to go upstairs and make myself and Max content and out of the way." Kim explained then turned around and walked upstairs. "Dr. O, do you mind." Kira asked. "No, go ahead Kira I don't think anything else is going to happen today, but if it does I'll call." Tommy told her. Kira nodded then smiled down at Trent before turning and running up the stairs. "This will no doubt make us question each other all over again." Tommy mumbled to himself. Hayley heard the comment and stopped what she was doing and pushed the chair. "Look Tommy just like I told Kim no that long ago you two have found each other and you each gave the other another shot at happiness and this time has to come down to the both of you mutually agreeing, no letter is acceptable this time, do those words register inside your head." Hayley told him as nicely as she could. "Um, Doctor O, what are we going to do about the Zeo Rangers." Ethan queried. "They'll have to stay down here; I have foldout cots that they'll have to share." Doctor Oliver told Ethan.

A few moments later someone spoke. "Can we get something to eat?" Rocky asked with a hopeful look. Both Tommy's laughed at him and the others joined in. "So Dr. O, this is how it was back in the day as a Zeo Ranger." Trent questions. "Yeah, but back then I was able to have a little freedom." Conner followed up. "A little freedom...yeah right." Adam said with his signature half sided grin. "It wasn't like it probably is now with your parents hounding your every move." Rocky stated. The younger Tommy got up from his spot on top of a boulder looking right at the Older Tommy. "There's no chance you can tell me how I get from where I am to where you are?" Tommy asked with pleading eyes. "No I can't." Dr. Oliver informed him. "You know even though David looks exactly like you, but what if they're two of you know." Rocky asked. "That would never work out." Tommy and Dr. Oliver stated at the same time. "Dude, that's not even funny." Conner said to Dr. Oliver. "Conner, what did I tell you about that word." Dr. Oliver reprimanded. "Sorry, never happening ever again Dr. O." Conner responded quickly. "Kat are you okay." Tommy asked as he went back over to his girlfriend "Yeah, I'm okay I think I need some air. Ex...excuse m-me." Kat says then ran out of the cave sobbing with Tommy quickly chasing after her. "I'm going to go order some pizzas." Dr. Oliver inputs then leaves out of the dino lab stairs. "He's going to go check on Kim." Hayley, Rocky and Adam chimed instantly causing them to laugh at how predictable Tommy/Dr. O was. "How long have they been married." Tanya queried to Hayley. "A few years and that's all I can say." Hayley stated. "This is going to be tough on us." Conner said. "And why would you say that." Adam inquired. "He's going to make sure that we do extra if and when he's in a bad mood." Conner told them with a worried look. "That's time change for ya." Rocky inputs as his stomach grumbled." And I hope the food gets here quick." He concluded. "Do you think Billy is trying to locate us?" Tanya wondered. "Billy." Haley mumbled to herself. "Tommy!" she yelled not noticing he was walking down the steps. "Yes Haley." He answered. "We might need another technical advisor." Tommy got back downstairs halfway. "You can send him page. Anything that will help send the Zeo Rangers back to their time before anything else get out of hand." Tommy told his friend. Hayley nodded knowing he was right then turned around and sent a page to Billy Cranston's computer.

**Note: **_This was_ _harder to edit due to the amount of bad grammar, but she wrote a good chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It was originally two long chapters so I tried breaking it down more for you to make it easier to read. _


	5. Family Ties

**Chapter Five: Family Ties**

**Note:**_ This chapter deals with the hurt and confusion felt by the Shadow's and Oliver's, as well as the Tommy/Kat couple. I hope I am able to show a full spectrum of emotion I want. Please tell me in a review._

"Kim please." Tommy pleads to his wife. "You know how it turns out and you know I was never really happy until you came back." "But she took you from me. She took you before I could tell you about…" Now Kim was really crying trying to push back the painful memories swelling inside of her. She was then brought into Tommy's embrace before she could finish the painful thought. "Beautiful its ok. We're together. We're a family. Nothing else matters to me accept you, Max, and our babies." Tommy reassured her. "Really?" Kim asked. "Really Beautiful." He responded before kissing her nose.

After several minutes, Tommy and Kim walk over to a window to see how Doce was doing with Dickson out at the picnic table in the front yard. As they suspected it wasn't going well. "Joe you aren't helping us or yourself by drinking yourself away. " Doce pleaded to his son as Dickson took another swig from the bottle. "I know how you feel. When Libby almost died I was feeling the same way." Doce continued. "You know how I feel! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Dickson screamed at his father. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOUR WIFE LIVED WHILE MY WIFES BODY IS SITTING ON MERCURY IN A STASIS TUBE HEALING! SHE'S DEAD! THE CHILD SHE WAS CARRIING IS DEAD! I SENT THEM THERE! I SENT THEM TO THEIR GRAVES!" Dickson's face was now drenched in tears from the memory of the day Emrass basically ripped out his heart. "Everyone is gone. Why did they leave me?" Dickson was now crying in his fathers embrace, as Doce didn't know how to comfort him. This was so far out of his realm of expertise. "Son why don't you find a guest room and try to rest." Doce told his son. Dickson and Doce slowly walk through the kitchen and up to the bathroom to clean up. Minutes later Doce came down and saw Tommy and Kim still somewhat shocked at what had happened. "How is he?" Kim asked with a somewhat concerned look. "The same. I go through this every day with him but it doesn't seem to get any easier." Doce told them with hs head down. "You're his father, it's not suppose to get easier. You just need to learn and be there for him." Tommy explained. "I just hope I can help him until March 2009." "Why march?" Kim asked Doce figuring that is about the time they arrived from. "That is when Destany is conceived." Doce responded. "Who is that?" Tommy asked. "His daughter." He responds. "Without her his downward spiral will continue. After she is conceived Joe finds, he has something to live for. He stops drinking and tries to live as normal a life as he can." "So all of this blows over?" Kim asks. "Yes. But until then I have to try to keep him stable." Doce answers. "If you need anything let us know." Tommy offers. "Thank you Doctor Oliver." Doce tells him. "Anytime." Kim responds. Doce just nods, and looks upstairs before heading into the basement once again.

Meanwhile in the woods, young Tommy finds Kat crying by a tree. "Kat!" Tommy yells before he sees her. "Leave me alone Tommy." She tells him. "Kat don't be like this." Tommy says. "Why shouldn't I. I know my boyfriend dumps me for his ex when she comes back. Why shouldn't I be upset." Kat told him. "Because we don't know that's what happens." Tommy says to her kindly. "There must be a reason they won't tell us. Something must happen to cause us to break up." He continues. "Look we are together where we are in time and that's all that matters, ok." Tommy tells her in a comforting fassion. "Ok Tommy." Kat nods getting up as the two walk back into the cave to rejoin the others.

"It seems everyone is back accept Joe who hopefully is resting." Doce starts as he sees a new face. "Billy." He says looking over to the man in blue who just entered and giving him a hug. "What on Aquitar are you doing here?" I got a call from Tommy saying he had a problem. From the looks of things you definitely do." Billy said with a worried look. "We had better get started." Doce said. "Agreed." Billy replied. "Alright everyone lets let the genius' speak!" Rocky blared. "And you would be the genius dumb enough to put your hand in an open vortex taking you into another dimension you surely would have been destroyed in if I wouldn't have brought you here." A voice said from the stairs where Prince Dickson was coming down. "The bottom line is that we have about three days to defeat Vile, Rita, Edd, and Divatox. After that universe finds there is a problem and eliminates it. This meaning the Zeo's molecules break apart and they cease to exist. "You're joking." Tanya insisted. "No he isn't." Billy said. "The universe senses the imbalance in the quantum universe and fixes it the only way it knows how." Billy explains. " By getting rid of the disease." Dickson continued. "We aren't a disease!" Rocky insisted. "The universe is like a human body. You are not suppose to be here so it will fix the problem if we do not." Doce interjects. "So to the universe we are like a cancer?" Adam asks now concerned. "Correct. Only you're a curable cancer." Billy said. "Well can't they send us back?" Young Tommy asked Billy. "Joe could, but as drunk as he is I can't allow him to open a vortex to send anyone through." Doce told them. "If you step through his vortex you may not like where you come out." Billy explained. "Now we need to get to work. I suggest everyone else get some rest." Dr. Oliver tells them.

**Notes: **_I wrote this one. I hope I explained the science part clear enough. I also want everyone to know I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope you liked the chapter._


End file.
